


1.000

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: party night at Blackwell... has everyone a price?





	1.000

**Author's Note:**

> I took a shower... when I came back to my bedroom, it was suddenly 2.5 hours later... what can I say... it was a good shower  
My face is glowing, I'm in a good mood, let's do this

"because... I'm telling you man, them girls just wanna be flattered during sex. they wanna hear how beautiful they are and how hot and sexy we find them." Hayden tells Zachary and then looks over to Dana, to Juliet, then to Rachel- he wants confirmation.  
"do they think about our feelings? No, they don't. they don't give us compliments."  
"no," Justin remarks now. "they send corrections." the whole gang looks at him, intrigued. "oh yes, baby, right there, right there... - like bitch yes, I'm already there." some of the girls giggle. Rachel just tilts her head, watching Chloe, who is not interested in anything going on in front of them.  
"deeper... deeeeeeper - baby, it doesn't go no deeper, there is no dick after the end of that dick. Let me try to produce more dick for you... aaaah, oh no, it doesn't work." laughter. Courtney gives in "he has a point". some others nod or go "mhm" to that.

Chloe just sips her beer, not too much, she's the driver, she's always the driver. but she'd never drink and then drive.  
why is she here again? oh yeah, Rachel wanted to hang- initially, Chloe thought, just the two of them but hey, free booze and later, when no one is watching, some more graffiti in the parking lot. every time she is on campus, although expelled, mandatory ink.

"that's because they always think about themselves and what they want and what's in it for them." now Chloe actually lifts up her head, it's the first thing Nathan has said, since they're here. Rachel, who is sitting right next to him, the tip of her boot touching the tip of Chloe's boot, asks back "_in_ it for them?"  
  
"oh yeah" Nathan takes a big gulp out of his red party cup "like... why am I responsible to get you wet? that's not my fucking job."  
Rachel laughs, then shakes her head. "are you joking?" to the crowd "is he joking?" Taylor shruggs. no one knows for sure.  
Chloe puts her bottle down on the table in the center, she doesn't want to talk to the Prescott at all but damn, she feels sorry for every girl this dude has ever slept with. and poor Samantha.  
"damn right, it's not _your_ job.", Rachel takes a sip out of her big party cup "please don't get me wet." she crosses her legs while everyone else is laughing.  
Chloe eyes the cup, the alcohol was in it already, someone had given them out. soda on top. that way, the party could go on and on and on, because the booze was hidden, but also, no one really knows what is in their cup. surprise.- amazballs.  
  
"... just saying, that everyone has a price, ok?" hell no, Nathan is on fire tonight. he was so quiet, almost nice, how he got everyone their drink and handed Chloe her favorite beer and opener and now, he is some scientist or something, talking nothing but bullshit.  
Taylor and Courtney agree "no, never." why is it just the two of them? where is their slave master?  
Rachel asks back again "oh really? a price you'd be willing to pay? or they have to pay you?" she is grinning. Chloe likes that, Rachel is teasing him. that motherfucker.  
  
"ok", Nathan goes too loud and puts a hand in his hair. what the fuck? "let me prove it to you", gets fifteen bucks out of his pocket, handing them to Zach. "gimme your drink" - he gets it.  
Nathan hands the drink to Juliet, "empty it in under 10 seconds for 20" - she does it, without thinking about it twice.  
Justin gets 40 for switching shoes with Zachary.  
Courtney is handed a 50 for sitting on Taylor's lap and Taylor gets 70 to kiss Hayden on the mouth-with Dana watching and kissing back, so both of them get a hundo.  
Chloe is left out of course, but after bossing all of them around, Nathan reaches in his pocket, getting out a bundle of greenbacks and a watch, golden- looks pricey.  
With that, he turns to Rachel. smiling.  
  
Hayden gasps. Woah.  
  
Rachel's eyelashes flutter. "cool.- for what?" dramatic pause on the rich kid's side. then, "take your top off and gift it to me."   
Rachel doesn't even move, doesn't even blink.  
  
Chloe now holds on to the bottle on the table. she wants to throw it but Rachel is right there. between them.   
  
"meh. I'm good, thanks though", the blond girl lets him know, sipping slowly.  
  
"ok... ok, ok, no problem, no problem", he mumbles, more to himself. "I understand, you're a lady, I shouldn't ask you to undress in public. how about this?"  
hand in pocket again. another bundle.  
  
"you choose the dorm, mine, yours, your choice... 30 minutes, we'll take a shower together and drink some champgne after. you get this. he is smirking, showing his open hand with a shitload of money in it. son of a fucking monkey bitch...  
  
Dana screams. Justin gives advice. "take the money homie girl." Courtney and Taylor are whispering with each other.  
Chloe seems to be the only one thinking "take my bottle. smash it in his face."  
  
  
"come on Rachel. one thousand. I can hand you the money right now. here, you like the watch?"  
all eyes are on her now.  
Rachel nods. she likes the watch. a lot.  
she puts down her drink, then swings one leg over Nathan and puts her arms around his neck. she's on his lap, with everyone watching. Her nose slightly rubbs against his chin.  
  
"funny, your big sister asked me the exact same thing just a week ago but for 2 grand and no watch." his face turns white, then red.  
"of course I was hella tempted...but then I told her, she could keep the money, if she eats me out instead, while we're hosing each other down in the girls dorm shower - and what can I say... I'm still poor af, but thanks to her, I'm now clean and thanks to you, I now know what time it is." and with that- she reaches down, slapps the golden watch on her wrist, sticks one hand in one of his pockets all the way up to the middle and squeezes the shit out of his balls until he screetches like a banchee.  
Rachel gets up like a queen, leaving open mouths and eyes following her and a very amused Chloe to the exit.  
  
  
  
In the truck, still in the parking lot, Chloe has absolutely no problem, taking on her responsibility, of getting her girl wet.  
  



End file.
